


Bubble Economy

by cyndaquils



Series: these were our glory days [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Teikou Era, enjoy your daily dose of emotionally constipated teenage dudes, post-third year championship game, these kids take basketball to asoiaf levels of seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything I do, I do for you. — generation of miracles, momoi, haizaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Economy

**Author's Note:**

> okay, a note—  
> bubble economy:  
> an unstable expanding economy; in particular, a period of heightened prosperity and increased commercial activity in Japan in the late 1980s brought about by artificially adjusted interest rates.
> 
> hey hey hey i've updated this fic and will get to working on the other one in this series and then i'll probably start updating. i'm hoping this isn't more than ten pieces long, but we'll see. also this is all kinds of edited so what you remember this originally being is no more because, well... it just wasn't that good... anyway, even though it's shorter, here's the new & hopefully improved opener to _these were our glory days_.
> 
>  
> 
> **edited: june 17, 2015**
> 
>  
> 
> +standard disclaimer

Kuroko allows himself to breathe in once, twice, and a final third time before he quietly says his goodbye to Momoi. It is easier to pretend he hates basketball than to admit he wants his friends back. Actually, it's surprisingly easy to hate basketball if he thinks about it too much, and that scares him. These are things he tells Momoi, albeit reluctantly. She looks at him with that heartbreaking look of hers, the one that even Aomine flinches away from.

"Alright," she says. "Are you meeting with Dai-chan and the others later, or...?"

He looks up and stares at the ceiling.

"No," he replies, quiet but fierce. The acceptance letter from Seirin is in his back pocket. "No."

He prepares himself for the tiny war within his heart.

* * *

 

Akashi gathers his men in the gymnasium after graduation. He smiles serenely, perfectly aware that with or without Tetsuya here, things will go according to plan. It's not likely that any of them, except perhaps Shintarou, are even aware of his ulterior motives. It is easy to fool Daiki and Ryouta into thinking it's for the competition, and that's not even a lie. Atsushi is more or less completely his to command, and Shintarou—well. Shintarou is smart. He knows not to oppose Akashi. He isn't strong enough to oppose Akashi.

With a flash of Shintarou's glasses, Ryouta asks idly, "Where's Kurokocchi?"

Daiki shrugs, says, "Is he ever around anymore?" and it gives Akashi an opening to start the meeting.

"The Generation of Miracles will now be enemies."

Besides, there is not a doubt in his mind that Tetsuya will back down from such a challenge.

* * *

He doesn't tell anyone, but he went to the final game of the season. Sure, he'd been kicked off the team over a year ago, but that didn't matter. He wanted to see what the hype was all about, wanted to see how Ryouta was doing. Wondered if the kid could even touch his feet. He wanted to know if Akashi and his fucking god complex would lose.

Of course, that's not what happened at all.

Shit was fucking brutal, he thinks to himself as he watches Aomine pass the ball to Murasakibara, who sinks it into the net with ease. He will remember the score for as long as he lives.

111-11, Teikou Middle School. Their third consecutive title.

He laughs to himself, a cold and cruel laugh, and begins shifting through the contacts on his phone. _Yes_ , he thinks. Maybe this whole basketball thing is worth another shot.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~well. just throwing it out there that this is part of a series, and this is probably the around the third or fourth to last piece, chronologically. after this, it'll probably be a) a longer piece on the subject from a miragen perspective and then a high school and a uni piece or b) a high school and uni piece. I'm not quite sure.~~  
>  alrighty so it's been approximately two years since i started this series and i've decided i'm just gonna go ahead and edit the hell out of it because this writing is embarrassing me. so yahoo. so in the near future i'll probably fix up that akashi-centric piece i have, or maybe start the "satsuki goes to seirin au" that i've been thinking about because why not?
> 
> anyway, if you catch mistakes drop me a line!! and kudos/comments are appreciated!!


End file.
